First Date
by Ryhn
Summary: Le premier rendez vous de Colby ne se passe pas vraiment comme prevu. OS romance/humour/policier. rating T. bonne lecture :


**Rating K**

**OS Colby/Liz, juste pour le fun : ) **

**Romance/Adventure/Humour/Friendship**

**Bonne lecture : ) **

**First Date**

- Et mec, je veux pas t'affoler mais tu ferais mieux de regarder l'heure.

Cela avait été une longue journée pour toute la petite équipe du FBI. Après des journées de recherche, d'interrogatoires, d'équations mathématiques, ils venaient enfin de coincer un homme, excellant dans les cambriolages. Cette enquête n'avait pas été facile, et le fait que le malfaiteur ai pris pour cible les personnalités influentes de la ville était assez préoccupant car, malgré le fait que ces milliardaires voulaient récupérer leur argent a tout prix, ils étaient tout aussi soucieux de garder les squelettes au placard car dans cette grande et belle ville de Los Angeles, les hommes d'affaires clean étaient en vois d'extinction.

Don et son équipe avaient donc passé plus d'une semaine a récolter des renseignements, tous plus vagues les uns que les autres face a la mauvaise volonté des victimes pour, au final, aboutir enfin a un résultat.

Ned Skinner, un trentenaire célibataire, menant une petite vie bien tranquille entre son emploi de vendeur dans une boutique de multimédia et son petit studio situé en plein centre de la ville, avait enfin été identifié, grâce a une emprunte digitale mal effacée chez sa dernière victime.

David ayant pris quelques jours de vacances afin de rendre visite a une vielle tante dans l'Oklahoma, Colby et Don s'était rendu seuls au domicile de Skinner. Ils avaient frapper a la porte mais avaient très vite remarqué que le suspect avait décider de leur fausser compagnie en passant parla porte de derrière. Une course poursuite effrénée s'était alors déroulée dans les trottoirs de la ville. Les trois hommes courraient a une vitesse surprenante, Skinner en tête de file.

Partout ou ils passaient, des passants tombaient au sol, poussés de force par le suspect, bien décidé a sauver sa peau mais au bout de dix minute de sprint, il dut se rendre a l'évidence, il ne pourrait jamais semer les deux agents. A bout de souffle, il s'était engagé dans une ruelle. Etroite et sombre, celle-ci était coupée par un haut grillage métallique, prenant son courage a deux mains, il avait commencé a escalader… avant de se faire violement plaqué au sol et menotté par Colby. Moins sportif que son collègue, Don arriva quelques minutes après et Ned Skinner fut enfin embarqué.

Colby regarda sa montre, ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il prit conscience de l'heure tardive.

- Et meeerde. Elle va me tuer !

- Il y a de grandes chances oui. T'as prévu quoi pour ton testament ? j'espère que c'est pas moi qui vais hériter du tas de ferraille qui te sert de voiture.

- Une heure de retard Don ! Je suis foutu, même pas le temps de lui acheter un cadeau pour me faire pardonner.

- Désolé pour toi vieux. Oh mais attend, j'y pense, le petit ami de Nikki lui a fait livrer des fleurs hier soir et je crois qu'elle les as oubliés dans la salle de pause.

- Brillante idée, soit je me fait assassiner pour l'avoir fait attendre une heure sur mon palier, soit je me fait décapiter par Nikki. Je savais pas que tu tenais tant que ça a récupérer ma voiture.

- T'inquiète je te dis, Nikki les as a peine regardés, je suis sur qu'elle a déjà oublié. En tout cas, je serrais toi, je me dépêcherais un peu plus. Elle risque de se souvenir longtemps de ce premier rendez vous.

Tout en se moquant gentiment de son agent, Don avait rangé ses affaires car lui aussi, il était attendu. Robin devait bientôt finir de travailler et une belle soirée d'été s'annonçait. Ne pouvant plus se permettre de perdre d'avantage de temps, Colby avait finalement opté pour l'idée de Don et s'était emparer discrètement des fleurs.

Après une longue demi-heure de route, il montait enfin les marches de son immeuble, redoutant intensément le moment ou il serrait arrivé. Avec toute la précipitation, les fleurs avaient perdu une grande partie de leurs pétales et c'est un bouquet a moitié dégarni qu'il tenta de dissimuler dans son dos.

Et soudain, il l'aperçut enfin. Appuyée contre sa porte, elle releva la tête quand elle l'entendit.

- Tiens donc, Colby. Dit moi, tu peux me rappeler a quelle heure j'était censé être chez toi parce que j'ai un peu de mal a m'en souvenir. Se pourrait il que j'ai confondu huit heures par neuf heures et demi ?

- Liz, je suis désolé… on était sur une affaire et …

- Et naturellement, tu été tellement surchargé de travail que tu n'as pas pu prendre cinq petite minutes pour m'appeler.

Il était temps pour lui de sortir sa botte secrète. D'un geste théâtral, il sortit les fleurs et les tendit a la jeune femme. A présent il n'ya avait plus qu'a attendre et espéré. Celle-ci resta d'abord stoïque, au grand désarroi de l'agent, puis un petit sourire fit enfin son apparition. _Finalement, Don devra encore attendre pour ma voiture, _pensa –t'il. Un silence gêné s'installa alors, bientôt rompu par une Liz impatiente.

- Et sinon, t'as prévu qu'on passe la soirée sur ton palier ?

- Euh … non … attend, je cherche mes clefs…

Elle regarda d'un air amusé son partenaire fouiller frénétiquement dans ses poches a la recherche de ses clefs. Il releva la tête quelque secondes plus tard, rouge de honte.

- Je … j'ai oublié les clefs dans ma voiture… je reviens.

La jeune femme éclata de rire, surprise par la maladresse inhabituelle dont Colby faisait preuve aujourd'hui. Lui qu'elle connaissait sur de lui, blagueur et détendu, semblait tellement stressé qu'il en paraissait mal a l'aise. Celui-ci revint cinq minutes plus tard, essoufflé d'avoir grimper les deux cent marches en courant et ouvrit enfin la porte. S'écartant pour la laisser entrer, il était tellement perdu qu'il en oublia de verrouiller la porte une fois a l'intérieur.

O°o0°o0°o0°o

- Bon, on mange quoi ?

Dans la cuisine, Colby ne put s'empêcher de jurer quand, après une rapide inspection des placards, il en arriva a l'indéniable conclusion qu'a part quelques paquets de chips et de pates, il n'avait absolument rien a manger. Il avait encore oublié de faire les courses la veille et a présent, le seul met a peu près présentable était les restes de la pizza qu'il avait commandé hier soir. Décidément, cette première soirée avec Liz s'annonçait vraiment mal.

- Euh … t'aime la pizza ?

Ayant obtenu une réponse positive, il s'était empressé de mettre la table du mieux qu'il pouvait, allumant deux minuscules bougies pour tenter vainement de créer une ambiance, il disposa deux assiettes blanches sur la table et, a défaut de vin, vida deux cannettes de bière dans les verres.

Le regardant s'affairé ainsi, Liz eut beaucoup de mal pour retenir son rire. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle mangerait de la pizza lors d'un premier rencart. Finalement, ils se mirent enfin a table quelques minutes plus tard.

- Alors, vous travailliez sur quoi aujourd'hui ?

- On a enfin réussi a coffrer un gars qui s'amuser a cambrioler les hommes d'affaires de la ville. Ca faisait dix jours qu'il nous baladait mais il a laissé une emprunte sur une vitre. Et toi ?

- J'ai pris quelques jours de vacances donc c'est plutôt calme en ce moment…

Un long silence pesant s'installa alors entre les deux agents. Liz avait baissé son regard sur son assiette tandis que Colby était perdu dans ses pensées, cherchant désespérément quelque chose a dire pour rompre cette monotonie gênée.

- Tu… euh … tu es très belle ce soir…

Elle avait revêtu pour l'occasion une petite robe bleue et ses longs cheveux détachés lui tombaient joliment sur les épaules. Touchée par le compliment, elle lui sourit et leva son verre de bière.

- Je trinque a cette soirée, et a ta pizza réchauffé- _qui, au passage, est absolument immonde- _.

Dix minutes et quelques bières plus tard, toute la timidité et la gène avait entièrement disparut, les deux agent était tellement plongés dans leur conversation a propos de la vie sentimentale et sexuelle de David qu'ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir silencieusement, ni l'ombre se glisser derrière le mur de la cuisine.

- Je te parie vingt dollars que c'est la femme qui travaille a la morgue, j'ai bien vu son regard a chaque fois qu'il y descend.

- Non c'est impossible, je pencherai plutôt pour la blonde de l'accueil.

Alors qu'ils plaisantaient, l'ombre s'était approché silencieusement, prête a l'attaque…

- TOUT LE MONDE A GENOUX. LES MAINS SUR LA TETE ! J'EN VOIS UN QUI BOUGE, JE LE DESCENT !

Instinctivement, les deux agents eurent la même réaction. Chacun porta la main sur leurs ceintures, là ou était habituellement placé leurs arme a un petit détail près, ils étaient tout les deux en civil et désarmés. Devant eux, un homme d'environ vingt cinq ans, plutôt du genre très enrobé, les longs cheveux gras noués en arrière, vêtu d'un tee shirt Superman d'une saleté irrécupérable et d'un short rouge trop court.

Pour les deux agents qui avaient l'habitude de côtoyer des grands criminels, l'accoutrement de cet homme était pour le moins insolite. Colby ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'il restait immobile devant l'intrus.

- T'ES SOURD OU QUOI ? JE T'AI DIT DE TE METTRE A TERRE ! JE PLAISANTE PAS ! J'AI UNE ARME.

L'agent du se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas rire quand le jeune homme sortit un Katana de son étuit.

- Colby !

Il se decida enfin a rejoindre Liz sur le carrelage, celle-ci sembalit plutôt calme.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais chez moi petit ? On se connait ?

- Toi tu ne me connais pas mais moi oui !

- Ah bon c'est bizarre, j'ai pas l'habitude de passé ma vie entre les cybercafé et les conventions SciFi pourtant.

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Liz d'exploser de rire, elle n'aura peut être pas du boire autant, en tout cas, cela déplus fortement au samouraï intergalactique, celui-ci n'appréciant guère que l'on se moque aussi ouvertement de lui.

- Colby Granger c'est toi hein ?

- Oui…

- Ned Skinner ! C'est mon grand frere !

- Oh …

- « oh » c'est tout ce que tu trouve a dire ! Je sais que c'est toi qui l'as arrêté, je t'ai vu dans la ruelle ! C'est a cause de toi qu'il est en prison ! tu vas me le payer !

- Euh juste une petite précision Superman, tu sais que c'est toi qui va te retrouver en prison dans pas longtemps ? sort de chez moi et rentre, ta maman va s'inquiéter !

0°o0°o0°o0°o

Une heure plus tard, les deux agents étaient toujours au sol,, les mains sur la tête, face au jeune homme qui semblait de plus en plus énervé, voyant que ils ne le prenait absolument pas au sérieux. La femme brune ne cessait de rire au moindre mouvement qu'il faisait, se balançait dangereusement manquant de tomber, son comportement était pour le moins étrange. Quant a Granger, il se contenter de rester devant elle, observant patiemment le petit Skinner.

- Ecoute mec, oui j'ai arrêté ton frère, mais Liz n'est vraiment pas dans son état normal- _je pensais pas qu'elle tenait aussi mal l'alcool. Fillette va ! pensa t'il avant de reprendre._ Laisse là partir, on réglera ça entre nous…

- Je … NON ELLE RESTE LA ! ET TOI TU LA FERME !

Voyant qu'il s'approchait d'elle, Colby lui barra le passage.

- Ok ok d'accord ne t'énerve pas, on reste là… bon et bien … on fait quoi maintenant hein ?

Le jeune homme fut pris au dépourvu par la question de l'agent, pour la simple raison qu'il ne savait strictement rien. Quand il avait décidé de se venger, il n'avait pas prévu que Granger soit accompagné. Qui plus est par une jeune femme ivre. Tous ses plans étaient chamboulés et il avait besoin de temps pour trouver une alternative.

- JE T'AI DIT DE LA FERMER !

- En fait t'en sais rien c'est ça ?

Liz était a présent en train de s'affaler sur son collègue, qui tenta de la repousser doucement sans succès. La situation n'était pas très adaptée pour négocier une libération.

- Je … oui. Mais t'inquiète ça ne changera rien a ton sort !

Ayant eu la réponse qu'il souhaitait, Colby n'attendit plus une seconde. Ayant a présent la certitude que le jeune homme ne représentait aucune menace, il souleva Liz, provoquant l'hilarité de celle-ci et la déposa sur le canapé, devant son air ahuri.

- Bon, de toute évidence, t'as l'air de beaucoup tenir a ton frère alors je te propose un truc. A l'heure qu'il est, il doit être encore en salle d'interrogatoire au FBI alors si tu veux, demain, je peux t'amener le voir, tu pourras lui parler avant qu'il ne soit transférer. Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

Un long silence pesant s'installa alors, ponctué par les ronflements surprenant de Liz. L'espace d'une minute, Colby crut que sa proposition était un échec, et pourtant, quelques temps plus tard le ravisseur baissa la tête en guise d'acquiescement.

- Et … moi …

Il devina instantanément la suite inaudible de sa question et lui sourit.

- Ecoute, ce que tu as fait est très grave. Tu as pénétré par effraction chez moi, tu nous a menacés et crois moi, tu as eut beaucoup de chance que je ne portais pas mon arme sur moi parce que je t'aurais très probablement descendu a la seconde ou tu as mit un pied dans l'appart. Je ne peux pas faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé tu comprends ?

Voyant que le jeune homme commençait a trembler, il se rattrapa rapidement.

- Mais bon, tu n'as blessé personne alors je suppose que je peux me monter tolérant pour cette fois. Mais que cela te serve de leçon petit, la prochaine fois, ca ne se passera pas comme ça tu m'as bien comprit ?

- …

- Comprit ?

- … oui… je suis désolé… mais…

- C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est fini. Maintenant, rentre chez toi. Demain tu n'as qu'a venir au bureau et je te ferais parler a ton frère tu as ma parole d'accord.

0°o0°o0°o0°o

Une demi-heure plus tard, Colby, assis sur une chaise, regardait avec amusement Liz dormir profondément sur le canapé. Jamais il n'avait imaginé que son premier rencart avec sa collègue puisse se dérouler ainsi. Saisissant la dernière part de pizza, il se leva pour allé chercher un plaid dans le placard, qu'il étala sur Liz avant de s'assoir sur le peu de place qu'il rester sur le petit canapé et d'allumé la télévision en face lui. Souriant en repensant a cette soirée mouvementée et a la gueule de bois qui attendrait Liz demain matin, il passa quelques minutes a regarder les Simpson sur la Fox puis s'endormit profondément…

**FIN …**


End file.
